Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and Guardians
by Namonaki Pharaoh
Summary: This is an co between YGO, Star Wars AU,Harry Potter though not what you think. There are going to be some suprises visitors at Hogwarts. Please review! Nonyaoi Now, Edited Ch1
1. Default Chapter

_Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and Guardians_

Namonaki Pharaoh

_(Yu-Gi-Oh!/Star Wars (AU)/Harry Potter Crossover Fan fiction_**)**

DISCLAIMER:

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, _Star Wars_ belong to George Lucas, _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, the character "Alexa/Emrys" belong to Zatken author, and _all original characters_ that appear in this story or any other of my stories belongs to _me_. I'm not making any money from this, nor will I ever, so please don't sue me because no infringement upon copyright laws is intended. THIS IS JUST FOR MY AND FELLOW FANS' AMUSEMENT!!!!!!!

**Author's Notes: ******Dedicated toZatken!!! Thank you for your encouragement, and advisory for Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!! Thank you my beta-reader!!!!!!!! J To give the readers a perspective of this odd crossover here's a little side note to help (or confuseJ) you. First off the **Harry Potter** happens in what would be Book 6-so spoilers for the first five. Second off is the **Yu-Gi-Oh!** part which follows Japanese version until the most recent doom series. At this point it warps into Zatken's personal little world and then passed to little me. Basically, there'll be a few references to her storyline but this is a stand-alone story. Also, I'm changing a few aspects of her story (very minor). And for **Star Wars**, it is a spin-off of one of my AU SW stories (on the Jedi council boards), which means it'll be explained as we go along. Everything will be explained in time!!! I promise!!! Really I do-please don't flame me!!! 

Thank you & please give me feedback!!! J

Oh…please note the following words and its corresponding meaning:

Aibou – Partner (it is the nickname that Yami Yugi / Yugi's other self / the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle call him)

Jii-chan – Grandfather (used in an endearing form)

Mou Hitori no Yugi – Yugi's other self (also known as Yami Yugi in the dubbed version of Yu-gi-Oh)

_Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and Guardians_

By: Karen Barrett a.k.a Namonaki Pharaoh

_Prologue_

/Tokyo, Japan, Earth/

General Point of View 

Bolts of lightning intermittently light up the dark streets, as icy rain steadily slams into the ground.

Frantically running, feet splashing through puddles, a small figure in black dashes down another deserted street in the darkness of the pouring rain. Amethyst colored eyes dart back in forth, searching for beings that have been pursuing him for the past hour.

As storm grows stronger, the rain continues to pour, but the boy persistently keeps running down the dark, foggy street. Tears mingle with water sliding down the youth's face. Determination mixes with fear dancing in the amethyst eyes. Though, the rain does not affect the boy's black, red rimmed, spiky hair. Gasping for air, the boy frantically runs, frequently glancing behind him.

Within this young boy lies two spirits, with a golden puzzle, an upside down pyramid, hanging around the neck.

Shadowy figures chase after the lithe figure, which the lightning reveals to be a young boy. No, he is a teenager, but he can't be more than sixteen years old, and his amethyst eyes are wide with horror. Surprising, they narrow as he glares with his jaw clenched in determination.

_Yugi's Other Self's Point of View_

Looking out through aibou's (Yugi's) eyes, I see the evil men of Atlantis are gaining. An upside down pyramid puzzle, the millennium puzzle, shines around aibou's neck. Three locks of his bangs fly up and I take over.

Our wild, tri-colored hair droops a little bit in the pouring rain, and I brush it out of my face.

The hair is similar to a star/open hand shape-seven spikes with black with red tips that goes up in seven sections. As for the spikes, there is one directly above my head, two to either side, two to each side of my head, and lastly two to either side of my neck. Golden bangs hang partly in my face before swinging to either side-touching the hair to either side of my head, over my ears-or should I say "our" head.

Being one of two spirits in one body is certainly confusing. I guess the most amazing is the three locks that shoot up to the top three spikes. Of course, this only happens when _I_ take over.

Suddenly darkness surrounds me, and I skid around the corner to my left.

Much to my dismay, I find myself in an abandoned side street. I whisper a word that should not be repeated, and glance at my surroundings with a frown.

Seeing a figure straight ahead, I halt and turn around on one heel. The faster I run away from the figure, the more that the cloaked figure seems to gain more ground by the second. I look back at the cloaked person, and noted that his forehead now has an eerie green glowing pentagram crossed within a circle.

The cloaked figure's eyes glow red.

I'm in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Pharaoh," the man yells from behind me.

I'm not going even going to bother answering that, and I run harder down the street-not caring where I was going.

With a louder, and a more chilling voice, the cloaked man shouts, " Mutou Yugi! You cannot escape us!!!"

"Whatever!" I yell back at my pursuer, as I skid around a corner and see the main square just ahead.

Unfortunately, seven cloaked figures with glowing foreheads await me.

Looking around me, the seven figures walked towards me. My pursuer joins his evil companions, as they close in on me. I frantically look around and above me, but there is no way out – no fire escapes (not like I could reach them being as short as I am). Absolutely nothing.

I am trapped.

As the figures huddle around me and prevent any form of escape, darkness swirls around me. Feeling the emptiness, death, and pain ripping through me, I scream.

With the scream dying upon my lips, the Millennium Puzzle activates and prompts the switch back to Yugi – who now bolts and dives out of bed. Beading sweat trickles from his forehead and down his neck, but the boy only focuses on breathing.

Suddenly, an old man runs into the room and quickly kneels before his grandson. The boy looks up and says somewhat sheepishly, "Jii-chan...."

"What is wrong, my boy?" Sugoroku asks Yugi, his voice conveying his concern.

Yugi glances at his grandfather and says, "Just a nightmare, jii-chan."

"Yugi," grandpa says calmly. "You've been having nightmares for over a week now. Please tell what is happening to you or is it Mou Hitori No Yugi?"

"It is happening to both of us. We switch back and forth, as if trying to protect each other," Yugi says as I observe the conversation.

I can still feel abiou's heart racing. It has been a familiar sensation, since we have been reliving the same nightmare for more than a week. Aibou and I know that these cloaked figures are mainly after me, because they keep using the name "Pharaoh."

I could not help but wonder why Aibou and I keep having these dreams. A feeling of dread overcomes us, as a thought simultaneously crosses both of our minds. Yugi whispers under his breath, "The darkness is coming back…."

Something is approaching. Something evil…

This is not good, especially since I haven't regained my ancient memories. Aside from the looming danger, another matter bothers me. Aibou and I keep thinking the same things-more often than we usually do.

I wonder if we are indeed the same person.

How strange would that be?

/Coruscant. In a galaxy far, far away/

A trio of friends, two Jedi and an ex-smuggler, quickly walks down the main hallway chamber of the Senate building on the Republic capital, Coruscant.

One of the Jedi, a young man with crystal blue eyes, frowns with apprehension and is completely lost in his thoughts. His twin sister, has a dark look in her deep brown eyes, and is unnaturally silent. The smuggler frowns at his younger, Force gifted companions.

"I have a bad feeling about this," young Jedi with blond hair says, speaking his thoughts aloud.

His taller, brown haired friend looks at him with a scowl. "You know, I hate it when you say that."

"But Han, it's true!" the younger Jedi says insistently.

Han Solo rolls his eyes at Luke Skywalker, before turning to their other companion. She has a far away look, showing that she is calling upon the Force. Han sighs and says,

"Now I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Now, aren't you guys a sorry group," a young man with jade green eyes says as he and a young woman of his age approaches them. The trio glares at their friends, and Leia Skywalker, dark brown hair in buns, replies,

"A sorry group?!"

The other young woman laughs as her companion smiles broadly at Leia.

He turns to his friend, showing his pointy ears, which his friend also has.

Their eyes meet, shining with a mischievously gleam. As golden pupil ringed jade green to sliver pupil ringed royal blue eyes, and the two Jedi smile wickedly at the trio.

Holding back her breath, Leia says softly, "Why do I have a ba-?"

"DON'T YOU START!!!!" Han yells loudly, looking at Leia-who raises an eyebrow at his hypocritical statement.

The strong willed young woman's flippant, and uncharacteristically childish, reply is simply, "Make me."

"Here we go again," Luke mutters, head resting in his left hand.

The two elvish humans share a glance and think to each other.

Have they lost it?

No more than usual, I presume.

What are they so worried about?

We probably don't want to know….

Knowing Leia and Han, it'll probably be something that lead us out of our boredom!

That's so a matter of opinion!!

I know, mine. So what should we do?

Run for cover? the young woman cannot help but smile mentally at her friend's indignant expression.

Away from the action, /please/, my fellow Jedi. _You_ want action more than _I_ do! Something interesting has to happen.

DON'T SAY THAT!!! Don't you remember last time you said that?! the woman glares darkly.

Whoops, too late… he replies sheepishly, shuddering. That was so NOT fun. Being chased by a ridiculous amount of Sith was scary but amusing with them toying with the Sith at first. Until the Sith realized that, of course.

I didn't know you were capable of running that fast, Karina.

Desperation is one /hell/ of a motivation. A voice though breaks through their telepathic conversation and they bring themselves to the real world.

"How about involving US in the conversation," Han says, giving the mentally conversing pair a pointed look.

"Maybe cause it's private, flyboy," Leia quips sarcastically.

Luke sighs in exasperation; knowing his sister and his best friend must keep the ritual of their hourly fights over the oddest things. At least this wasn't as bad as last time.

/Of course, Han getting dragged into that pit of that…uh…mutated ice cream was hilarious. / Luke thinks, hiding a smile, in remembrance.

/Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Earth/

After falling out of bed, Harry Potter searches for the noise that woke him. As he hears the fluttering of wings, the almost sixteen-year-old to look towards his impatient bird, Hegwig-who desperately wants out of her cage.

Smiling to himself, Harry walks towards his owl's cage and releases her. Opening the window, he says, as she nips him fondly, "Only for an hour, Hedwig. You know how my uncle gets when I let you roam."

The owl hoots softly, and enthusiastically, before flying out the window-her graceful white-feathered body gently flying into the night.

Brushing his unruly black hair out of his jade green eyes, Harry frowns as he closes the window and moves back towards his bed. Closing his eyes, Harry places his head in his hands, as the frightening images of the recent past come back to haunt him once more.

Seething with anger, Harry recalls the cruel plump witch, Umbridge, who ruined everything. She continually called him a liar and had him write that in detention in _his own_ _blood_. Well at least she got what she deserved when she messed with, or rather got ambushed by, centaurs in the Forbidden forest-thanks to Harry and Hermione.

He then snickers, as he remembers how Malfoy unwittingly helped them escape and get the professor into the forest. One would think _why_ it was forbidden before storming in.

Tears glisten at the corner of his eyes as he remembered the end of the year-the trap set at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Voldermont's possession of his body, Dumbledore's confession, and most of all, Sirius' death.

Sirius' death, still fresh in his memory, once again pierces his heart like a sharp dagger. The magically gifted teenager whispers, "Why…why him, the only true family I had left. He was the only one who actually cared; the one who loved me."

Yes, the Dursley's are related to him as well; however Harry knows they don't care about him. Harry frowns, as he speculates that they're probably angry he hasn't gotten himself killed after all that's happened these last five years at Hogwarts.

As anger fills his heart, tears run unbidden down his young face.

Solemnly, Harry thinks about the prophecy that Dumbledore and McGonagall finally told him about: how Harry must kill Voldermont or Voldermont must kill him. Only they can kill each together-only one will remain in this world.

To kill or be killed…what kind of choice is that?!

"I will not give up, but at least I now know the truth. Why did they hold this from me for so long? I've been aware that Voldermont is hunting to kill me since I was eleven years old. I wonder what this year will bring," Harry says.

He turns his head out the window to see the moon reappear from behind the sparse clouds and shine brightly in the night.

Jaw clenched in determination, Harry continues staring at the simple beauty, and whispers,

"There is hope and my friends are with me. I am not alone in this-not this time. Dumbledore promised he wouldn't abandon me this time, even if it seems like the best way to protect me. I will not be afraid; never will I allowed myself to be afraid..."


	2. Unexpected Beginnings

Disclaimer: Doesn't change-look at prologue if you care!!

Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and GuardiansChapter One

/ Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Earth/

Moaning, Harry rolls over and blindly reaches over to grab his glasses that lay on the nightstand next to his bed.  Eyes blinking, Harry pulls himself into a semi-sitting position and looks at the shaking door, which is accompanied by his uncle's booming voice.

"GET UP, boy! Your ruddy bird brought friends with her! COME AND GET THEM!!"

Harry's eyes widen and he whispers sheepishly, "Whoops."

"Coming, uncle!" Harry yells, as he fights a grin. Leave it up to Hedwig to lighten up the day.

/And I thought today was going to be another depressing day. /

Grabbing his shirt and quickly pulling on his pants, the teenager rushes down the stairs to see Hedwig proudly guarding a mountain of birthday presents.  Under the surprised and horrified gaze of his despicable relatives, Harry immediately moves to touch the presents. Harry laughs as he sees Hedwig's "friends"-Ron and Hermonie's owls among them-who are also bearing gifts for him.

Eyes widening with delight, the teenage boy muses, as he moves to take his presents back to his room, that this is another happy memory to use against the dementors. 

Smiling happily, Harry pets each of the owls before Hedwig comes and nips him fondly. Harry grins again and says,

"I see you've been busy…thanks, Hedwig."

The owl titters in response and the other owls, where all of them have found some sort of perch in Harry's room, also murmur. Harry starts opening his presents quickly so the other owls can leave. Also he should get them some water as well.

Quickly opening his presents, Harry stops to look, in startled surprise, at the gift Hermonie sent him.

It was a book on the history and rules/regulations of the Department of Magic's Aurors. It also goes into detail what a witch or wizard needs to have-training and schooling-in order to be accepted as an Auror. It was called _Rules of Merlin's Legacy: Aurors_…

Staring at the gift, Harry grins at Hermonie's gift-always to trying help him in anyway she could. Her owl suddenly leaps into his lap, earning a glare from Hedwig, to see if he wanted to send a response to her. The boy quickly writes a quick thank you note and the bird, with a quick sip of water, left for Hermonie's house.

Harry immediately moves to grab Ron's gift next. Tearing open the package, Harry's eyes widen, as he is pleasantly surprised once more. Ron had sent him the newest Quidditch book-including a listing all the teams and the winners for the last few years and back a hundred-as well as a set of Wizard's Chess that had a note connected to it.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Here's the newest Quidditch book and the new and "improved" wizard chess…I hope you like your presents and have a Happy Birthday. Ignore that horrible muggle family of yours and if you like, you can spend the last two weeks of vacation with me.  Both of my parents believe having you, Hermonie, and I should spend the last two weeks together before school, if you get my meaning._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Oh, you owe me a game when we meet!!_

Harry grins and writes a note to Ron's little owl, but he winces slightly as he attaches the note to the sweet, eager owl. Tiny Pigwedge. Sirius…Sirius gave Ron this owl after they revealed that Ron's rat Squabbers was actually disguised Peter Pettigrew. 

After the owl left, Harry immediately dives back into opening his presents in an effort to take his mind off his godfather's death.

A baked cake with unfamiliar looking cookies from Haggrid…

A light red/pinkish crystal ball looking object from Tonks and the other Phoenix Order members-of course not revealed as such…

A wizard watch? Or something from Lupin…

A list of Auror openings for the next couple years plus wizard chocolates from Professor McGonagall…

And a silvery necklace with a small charm…it looked suspiciously like a portal key-of course they can be anything-from Headmaster Dumbledore.

Wonder what _that_ is for?

/Tokyo, Japan, Earth/

Mumbling under his breath, Yugi glares at the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He sits up and turns to glance at his clock-3: 45 a.m. In an uncharacteristically icy voice, Yugi says,

"Yami, this better be good or I'm going to kill you."

Yami grins and says, with a yawn,

"Not a morning person are we, Aibou?"

"Why…why, why, WHY?! Why did you wake me up??"

"Oh to ask you a question, of course."

"Which is?" Yugi says with a sigh at the Spirit who leans against Yugi's door. He points to the window,

"Why is there a bird pecking on your window and preening it's wings?"

"Wha?" Yugi immediately gets out of bed and nearly face falls as he trips-tangled in his bedding. Quickly recovering, glaring at his dark whose laughing in the background, Yugi opens the window to let the annoyed little creature in. He throws a look over his shoulder and says, "It's an owl, Yami, and there's something connected to his leg."

"What does it say?" Yami says, coming over to peer over Yugi's shoulder. The young boy shrugs and says with confusion,

"I have no idea if it's true or some random joke. Only the owl makes it seem too weird to be a practical joke from one of the gang."

"It says…?"

The owl hoots in Yami's general direction, and both boys recoil and stare at the pure white and beautiful owl. Yugi looks at Yami and asks,

"He can see you?"

"So it seems. I assume that certain creatures can see me but usually only those with some sort of magical origin."

"That would concur with the letter."

Yami gives Yugi an annoyed look, staring suspiciously at the letter, and says,

"Either let me see it or change so I can read, please!"

"Sure."

With a flash of the Millennium Puzzle, which startles the owl, Yami takes over and immediately starts reading the letter. After glancing at the letter addressed to Yugi exactly (room description a little eerie), Yami turns his attention back to the main letter. In an intricately styled lettering, it says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Mutou,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

                Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

                _Deputy Headmistress_

"Magical peoples other than those of the past?"

"Read on!"

"Read what?" Yami asks as Yugi, in spirit form, points at the letter and says,

"The next page!!"

"Oh, I knew that."

"_Riiight_, Yami."

**_Addendum:_**

Mr. Yugi Mutou,

Your situation as a new student will be regarded in the manner of an exchange student, therefore you will be placed among those in their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. You will be placed among others also in your situation. Take into account that the head of the House you are placed into will be happy to help you with any confusions you come across.

Among the Sixth Year requirements are the mandatory materials and books necessary in order to catch up to your peers. We are confident that you will be at the other students' level in due time if you start studying as soon as possible.

Due to your special situation, a witch and/or wizard will come to collect you and your personal belongings to take you to London in order to buy what you require to attend Hogwarts. The next page is the list of Six Years and the materials needed to catch up.

Good Luck and please send your reply by this owl.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"This is unexpected."

"No kidding," Yugi says, his eyes wide at the second page's contents. "I wonder who the others in my situation are."

"Could they be shadow magic users like us, you mean, Aibou?"

"Yes, or others of the magical community. Shadow magic isn't the only magic that there is."

"Indeed…we have Atlantian-the evil kind-among the other main two."

"Main two?" Yugi looks at his dark, who is still holding onto the letter.

"Shadow magic is actually one aspect of Realm Magic, which was the magic used during ancient Egyptian times and ended along with my rule. We had to sacrifice ourselves in order to end the dangerous version of battle magic-the shadow magic," Yami replies, his eyes unfocused as a part of his memory comes back to him. Yugi looks at him in surprise before asking,

"And the other?"

"The other is the one that sent us this letter-modern magic…the only handicap is the wand."

"Wand?"

"Look at the list of materials/books necessary," Yami says in a matter of fact tone. Yugi looks down at the page Yami holds towards him. Yugi asks,

"Why a handicap?"

"If someone knocks the wand-the focus I assume-the user cannot continue to cast spells, leaving themselves unprotected to any attacks. In Realm magic we have no focus unless for really strong spells where we-like modern magic, probably where they got the idea-used staffs and the Millennium Items."

"Wow…"

"Aibou…"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we send a reply?"

"I should tell Jii-chan…"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm going to be taken to Hogwarts," Yugi says, looking at his other self. Yami nods and writes a confirmation and ties it to the owl. He then takes the glass of water on Yugi's nightstand and offs the water to the owl, which sips the water before nipping him fondly.

"Ouch, watch it my feathery friend," the ancient pharaoh says with a frown. The owl seems to smile at that before flying out the window. Yugi turns to Yami, who nods and they switch places. Yugi swings the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and heads to tell his Jii-chan that he's going to a Wizard School in London. The boy moves down the stairs and the conversation between him and his other is now just thinking at each other.

Thinking about going to England, Yami automatically winces at the prospect of seeing Emrys. Yugi gives his other self a sideways glance, but decides not to say anything. Feeling Yugi's eyes on him, Yami immediately changed the subject and thought,

/Wonder how'll he react to the fact that we already sent the reply./

/Not like we had a choice. The letter said someone was already on their way to collect us…I have this feeling they would have ignored any resistance to the invitation. /

/And we're going to that school?!/ Yugi sounded incredulous as they head downstairs to tell Jii-chan they were going to London in a few days or so. /He'll okay it./

/You don't seem so sure, Aibou./

/He won't like the fact that there's someone coming to collect us even if we declined the acceptance./

/Then we'll just avoid that little detail. What he doesn't know won't hurt him./ the pharaoh says calmly.

/Yes we'll just tell him that since we replied that someone will be on their way./

/Calm, Aibou. It'll be okay./

Yugi walks into the kitchen, and Jii-chan turns around from cooking breakfast. He smiles and greets his grandson and places food on the table for them. Yugi takes a deep breath, with Yami putting a hand on his shoulder as gesture of support, and says,

"Jii-chan, I have something to tell you…"

((end Chapter One))

A/N: Thank you **Zatken** for beta reading & I hope you like this final version. Yay for my story being off the ground now!! Thank you for your hard work & encouragement.

**the copper araibian**: Yes, thank you. Of course, you have to remember nothing is what it seems. And I'm glad you like it!

Review?

06/30/2008—I have edited a little of this chapter. Please feel free to point out any mistakes.


	3. Really Late, Are We

Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and Guardians

Disclaimer: It hasn't changed! I only own _my_ OCs!

**Chapter Two**

/Just Outside the Jedi Temple, Coruscant, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away/

Running up the stairs, a group of Jedi plus one hurries to meet with the Jedi Council. Those people are very impatient for Jedi when it comes to waiting for their people to arrive.

>>Getting an audience causes enough focus on me as it is. I'm NOT a Jedi! And I never will be…I just hang out with them. >> Han thinks ruefully as he barely keeps up with his Jedi friends.

They race up the many marble stairs, they really should have gotten off on a higher level, and wave at the ceremonial Republic Guards waiting at the entrance into the magnificent-and way too hard to run from the main residence level-Jedi Temple.

They move quickly, dodging other Jedi, and head for the main airlift to get the Jedi Council Chambers which of course is on the top level.

"Good God, somebody shoot me," Han murmurs under his breath, as he breathes hard, while the Jedi are just a little bit out of breath. They run across the large, marble and wood main hallway in the middle of the entrance to the airlifts and head straight to one about to go up.

"Wait!" all of them cry, to the slight surprise of the two Jedi about to ascend. The Jedi and Han skid into the airlift and heave a breath of relief. The other two Jedi look at the group with very curious and amused expressions. The male was a light haired, lean human with soft grin and the female was a Licktorian, a beautiful fairie-like species. She has long purple shimmering hair and bright yellow eyes that twinkle with amusement. Her wings shine with multicolor though the only one unchanging is the purple.

All the others blink in surprise at her and the other Jedi softly laughs-he is way too amused by their reactions. Theo and Karina give a small wave in greeting while Leia and Luke give big-too innocent-smiles. Han gives a slightly cold and roguish lopsided smile at the two new Jedi. His hazel eyes watching their every move.

"Hi, how are you?" Theo says, his grin going wider, though it does not quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks for waiting!" Luke quickly adds. Karina smile widens as well before she turns to look out at the amazing view as the lift went up. Her eyes are fixed on the scenery but her senses were directly focused on those sharing the turbolift with her.

"It was nice of you," Han says, and Leia adds,

"Thank you!"

Then in unison all of them say on top of each other,

"We are in a hurry, if you didn't notice."

"Way too late for meeting."

"They might be ready to kill us."

"Ah, we might as well say our prayers."

"Eep, we're now ten minutes late," Theo says, his eye wide. He gives his chrono a slightly worried glance before frowning in thought.

"We're dead, unbelievable dead!"

"Oh thanks I feel so much better!"

"I really needed some sort of a count…just wonderful." Karina says, her eyes coldly looking at him.

"I was just trying to help, relax peoples."

"Ah, just what I needed to know."

"We'll be there in a few minutes or so," Han says, rolling his eyes at the others. Karina sighs and says,

"Oh yes there _truly_ is a countdown now."

"Really? How nice."

"Three minutes and twenty seconds…"

"I'm so going to hurt you!" Leia yells at Han.

The other two Jedi just stare in amazement as the lovely group continues,

"Whoa, three minutes?" Luke cries in surprise, his eyes widening. A hand goes to his forehead. "Why do I have bad feeling about this?"

"Now, two minutes and fifty-one seconds…" Han continues.

"Ah! A countdown until our doom!" Theo adds, his mouth twitching as he suppresses a smile.

"They can't kill us we have interesting news!" Luke added, looking up, with Han adding sardonically,

"They'll just kill us afterwards."

"Oh thank you, just wonderful thoughts you're sharing." Leia glares at Han, who says,

"You're welcome."

"I have told you I hated you today, right?" Theo says with narrowed eyes unimpressed.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds…" Han continues.

"Oh man, this is not cool."

"Oh shut up!"

"The waiting or the count down?" Karina says ruefully, still watching the incredible view as they go higher.

"Two minutes and twenty-two seconds…"

"Already?"

"And you'd think it would a countdown by rounded numbers," Theo cannot help but add.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Just take it this way, at least he can count."

"Whoa, are you guys getting off here?"

"HEY!"

All of them stop as the other Jedi stop the lift and start to head out. The Licktorian smiles her goodbye, but she gives them this strange look as she leaves the airlift. The other Jedi waves goodbye like Karina and Theo did and he says,

"It was interesting, my friends. Though I'm amazed how easily you guys can talk over each other and answer accordingly."

"Thank you!" all of the Jedi group plus one say in unison. Han then blinks before glaring at his four Jedi friends. How was _he_ able to do that?

Shaking his head, the other Jedi walks out of the lift, but the Jedi group plus one asks after him,

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Dheylos Mitanferi."

Immediately, just before the lift doors closed, the others yell,

"I'm Kari-Ann Nilson, known as Karina-my birth name!"

"I'm known as my birth name Theo, but Jedi it's Thei Senni!

"I'm Luke Skywalker!"

"Leia Skywalker!"

"Han Solo, captain and _not_ a Jedi."

The surprised look on Dheylos' face is priceless, as the lift doors whoosh shut. As the lift goes back up, the five exchange looks before nearly falling over with laughter. Han grins and says,

"He sure heard us."

"I wonder why he was so surprised," Karina says with a mischievous grin. Theo laughs and says,

"Probably surprised we could say everything so fast before the doors shut."

"Our names must have been a shocker," Luke and Leia say together before grinning at Han, who murmurs,

"Cursed Jedi Twins…."

"Oh not good," Theo murmurs with Karina, Luke, Leia, and Han looking at him funny. Theo points at the elevator's number counter. They were almost to the top and to the Jedi Council. Looking at each other, Karina and Theo grin slyly and, in unison, and grab hold of each other saying,

"Hold me!"

"Oh no, they're going to kill us!"

Luke, Leia and Han just stare before nearly dying with laughter. It was a rare treat to see these usually calm and aloof Jedi as their slightly random selves.

The tension relieved, the four Jedi and Han step out of the lift, when it opens on the top floor where the Jedi Council awaits in their Chambers. Quickly moving to the wooden doors, Leia asks,

"How late are we?"

"Seventeen minutes," Theo answers while the others suppress groans. Karina adds, stepping up to the doors and the sensors to open them,

"Let's not make the wait any longer."

The others nod and as a group they walk gracefully into the Jedi Council Chambers. The great doors shut almost immediately behind them.

((End Chapter Two))

_Muwhahahahaha_…ah, I'll update again soon. Hey this one is almost right after chapter one!

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Complicated Troubles

_**Of Sorcerers, Summoners, and Guardians**_ _(Yu-Gi-Oh/Star Wars (AU)/Harry Potter Crossover Fan fiction_

By: Namonaki Pharaoh

Disclaimer: Hasn't change-I only own _my_ ocs.

Reference:

_Jii-chan: _grandpa

_Aibou: _partner

_Mou Hitori no Yugi: _other Yugi

_Mou Hitori no Boku: _my other self

**Chapter Three**

/Tokyo, Japan, Earth/

Walking towards the table, Yugi looks blearily at his jii-chan before cutting himself off.

After that quick smile, Yugi's jii-chan goes back to cooking without another word.

Yugi takes a deep breath and says,

"Uh, jii-chan?"

"Yes, Yugi?" the old man looks over his shoulder at his grandson. He then proceeds to continue cooking.

Yami comes out next to Yugi, completely invisible to anyone but Yugi, as he too realizes there is something very wrong with this situation. Yami stares at jii-chan before saying to Yugi,

/_Wait a minute…what is he doing here? At this hour in the morning, no one should be up, right Aibou?_/

/Yes, this is so strange and why…/

/_How did we know to come down here to get him when we all should be sleeping?_/

/I don't know, Yami…/

"What is it, Yugi?" his grandfather says, looking concerned as he turns away from breakfast.

Yugi stands by the table, not sitting down, and asks,

"What are you doing up at 4:15 in the morning, jii-chan?"

"I wasn't sleeping very well and just decided to get up, have some breakfast, and do a few things in the store before we open up at eight," jii-chan says, bringing breakfast over. Yugi and Yami both recoil as they notice that Yugi's grandfather has yet to look them directly in the eyes.

Yami whispers at Yugi,

/_Aibou, get your shoes and put them on._ /

Yugi, without hesitation, moves out of the kitchen with an 'excuse me' to his jii-chan and heads towards the front door. The boy grabs his dark pair of shoes, pulls them on, and looks back to see his jii-chan coming towards him.

The old man asks with concern.

"Where are you going, Yugi? Or is it Mou Hitori no Yugi?"

"Just out, jii-chan. I'll be back in a few minutes," Yugi replies, backing away, his eyes widening as his jii-chan suddenly meets his eyes.

Staring into jii-chan's eyes, both Yugi and his other self see…nothingness and yet a hint of something else.

Yugi's face pales as Yami hisses,

/_Aibou! Run!_/

Yugi turns, opens the door, and starts running into the dusky morning light. The boy heads towards the center of the city and does not look back even at the calling of his jii-chan to come back.

/What's wrong with him? What was that…_that!_/ Yugi says to his other self, as he continues to run hard. There's nowhere to go though, because it's not even four-thirty in the morning.

Where was he going to go?

/_I don't know what's exactly wrong with him, Aibou_./

/Then what do you _think_ is wrong with him/

/_The blank yet not look in his eyes reminds me of Malik's mind control, but I did not sense any shadow or realm magic._/

/**SO?**/

/_I believe we found mind control of a different kind…I think-believe-that it is modern magic._/

Yugi's eyes widen as he stops near a fountain and hides behind it.

It is really early in the morning and it could be dangerous though Tokyo is usually busy at any hour.

Yugi says,

/Modern magic? Isn't that what the letter says and we're going to a place that uses the magic that caused…_that?_/

/_Caused it, yes. Our letter refers to a school, Aibou, and I believe that the witch or wizard coming for us is good. Remember, we are going willingly and sent an owl in reply_./

/You think this was caused by the dark kind. Well, yeah it should since I'm sure them doing that…that to my jii-chan is definitely evil. I was just wondering if it might have been, uh. /

/_If it was Atlantian magic? No. There are no cursed auras around him and no green…_/

/And no green glow. So we have dark wizards after us, great. Just great. /

/_Calm, Aibou. If the letter was correct we'll have a good one coming for us and I know we can beat whoever is pursuing us. I remember some Realm magic so we have more options besides the aspects of shadow magic. We just have to find out the locations and skills of these wizards_./

Yugi pulls his knees to his chest and lets his head fall.

/You make it sound so easy. /

/_It won't be_./

/We're doomed. /

/_I'll figure a way out, I promise_./

/Mou Hitori no Boku, you're good at duels and realm magic spells. I'm sorry but I feel the evil wizards aren't going to show themselves or their powers, until it's too late. And what about jii-chan/ Yugi is almost in tears, knowing his jii-chan has been endangered because of him once again.

Yami appears, invisible transparent form, and enfolds Yugi in a hug.

/_It'll be all right. Whatever it is we'll face it together_./

/Like always/

Yugi hears his other self's quiet laughter before Yami says seriously,

/_We should use a little of magic to check the surroundings-quickly, very quickly_./

/Why so quick/ Yugi says sardonically.

/_I don't know the exact range modern magic has. They may or may not be able to sense our presence. We should take caution_./

/'k. /

/_Just relax, Aibou. Let me use my magic along with yours_./

/Wait, I have magic/

/_Of course, how else would you be able to revive me and survive all we've gone through. You're strong and we're stronger together. Now relax…/_

/All right…what should I do now/ Yugi leans back against the fountain, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

Yami's voice whispers,

/_Let me guide you. Here let your power flow, that's it_./

Yugi nods, listening to his other self's voice, goes into himself and pulls a barrier around them.

Yami then gathers both his and Yugi's strengths together and creates a mental barrier/magic shield as well as searching the immediate surroundings. Carefully, the spirit of the ancient pharaoh checks the area-looking at each corner, the plazas, the closet buildings, and the few people wandering around at this early hour.

Everything's in the clear…

/_Whoa!_/ Yami cries, and Yugi's eyes snap open.

/What/

/_There's something out there…_/

/Tell me, I need to know! Are they the ones/

/_Calm, Aibou. I'm trying to discern what they are!_/

/ Mou Hitori no Boku/

/_Keep still! There's evil out there and it's not Atlantian. The dark wizards are there and I need control so I can use my power to the fullest/_

/Okay…where are they/

/_Two blocks and heading this way_/ Yami replies, and Yugi whimpers in distress.

Yugi closes his eyes and the Puzzle flashes…and Mou Hitori no Yugi is in control.

Yami's amethyst eyes look calmly around as he starts to summons spells in addition to the monsters he will summon should the wizards get too close.

_'Where are you?'_ Yami growls under his breath and he feels Yugi say softly for him to relax. A smile flashes across Yami's face and he sends quiet thanks.

Feeling the growing darkness, the pharaoh has a sudden flashback to the deadly duel with his lover, the one who betrayed him and everyone else. She attacked them without hestitation as she slowly maneuvered him into her plans.

_'Emrys…'_

The boy winces, pain filling his eyes as he sees the duel he fought with her as well as seeing her long black hair and her bright hazel brown eyes, and her gentle smile. How they used to laugh before…before she changed.

Now, Emrys has retreated and everyone has backed away as far as they could from her. He left her after that fated duel, and now no one has had any contact with her since the day she came back to her senses.

But the damage was done and no one could forget what Emrys did. And the reasons for why she did it made no sense to any of them, least of all Yami and Yugi.

All that Yami feels is pain every time he thinks of her. He loved Emrys…

_'And I still do'_

…And Emrys betrayed Yami.

Suddenly shaking his head, Yami hears Yugi telling him to focus, though Yugi's voice has a soft tone to his words.

Yugi knows of his other self's pain, but knows they have to concentrate…he would tease the pharaoh that he should know better than to lose focus, but the reason he did is too painful to discuss.

/_I know, Aibou. They're just entering the square now…_/

/Can we continue to hide in the bushes near the fountain/ Yugi jokes as he too senses the evil wizards.

/_Hmph…I don't think we have a choice. Some how they know we are here…_/

/What can we do/

/_We fight_./

Yami's eyes darken as he readies a powerful fire spell-a mixture of shadow and megi realm magic. The ancient Pharaoh then readies his attack and aims for the right-most wizard. Yami whispers the spell softly and launches it at the dark creature.

It slams into the dark wizard and the man goes flying backwards…

Yugi cheers in his mind, but Yami has no time to acknowledge it as he senses the other wizards forming their own attacks. Seeing a wizard pointing his wand at him, Yami dives towards the bushes.

The fountain explodes and water goes shooting upwards, soaking everyone in the square…

Yami ignores his now dripping and drooping hair, and whispers a fire spell. He throws it at the witch closest to him, before turning and leaping over a few benches.

Yami feels there are fifteen modern magic users, both witches and wizards. The remaining thirteen start to encircle him, as Yami starts a summoning spell. He says silently,

"Holy Barrier!

Instantly, a force field surrounds Yami's small frame. To his surprise the wizards laugh, but Yami launches a spirit spell that whips around the wizard-striking each one in turn. The pharaoh shows these dark wizards that he will not fall easily. The spirit spell slams into two wizards launching them high into the air and out of the square. Three wizards cry out in surprise as Yami continues to throw fire attacks at them. A spell hits his barrier and the shield falters, but Yami has to decide whether to strengthen it or keep defending himself with spells. He dodges the spells and continues his own.

Two of Yami's enemies go down, but the other four near them avoid the blasts and one yells,

"Stupefy!"

Yami drops into a crouch and launches another fire spell, though this time it is blue fire-a stronger magical attack. He hits one but the others throw a shielding spell up with a simple "Protégo!"

The five wizards to his left then-in unison-yell what Yami could only guess that they were stunning spells, but maybe not. He throws himself out of the way, but one-from the right of him-casts another spell that hits him in the back.

Yami yells in pain, but keeps on moving. He destroys two pillars, which then falls on two of the wizards to his right.

Suddenly, a red color blast hit him in the chest and he begins to fall…

Three more spells hit his body, and Yami gasps. Another three spells from the other wizards strike him, and Yami feels himself hit the ground. His vision was blurring at the edges but he knows he has to get away from these evil wizards.

/YAMI/ he hears Yugi scream, but he cannot respond. He needs to run. Who knew what they wanted to do with him? His body refuses to move, and Yami draws upon the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He is barely able to keep himself conscious, but he feels the six wizards close in on him.

Yami vaguely hears the yelling voices of new wizards that come blasting into the square. Two drop, but the other four scream their own attacks. A scream alerts Yami and Yugi that one of the people coming to-what he hopes-his rescue has been taken out of the fight. The world spins, before all goes quiet. Yami then hears Yugi yelling from his soul room.

/Yami! Answer me! YAMI/

/_Yugi?_/ the Pharaoh's respond is faint, but for some reason they could not switch places.

/What's going on/

/_The battle's over, I think, but I don't know who won_./

/Yami, someone's coming/

The Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh looks up to see a group of very worried wizards looking down at him. A weary looking young man with patched and scruffy looking clothing kneels down and touches 'their' forehead. A woman with the most amazing pink hair comes around to the other side.

The man whispers in accented Japanese,

"Can you move?"

Yami tries to shake his head, but his body still feels very numb. The pink haired witch whispers something and immediately warmth returns and Yami says,

"Y-yes…"

They move Yami into an upright position, and he is able to keep himself that way. Yami looks at them and says,

"My jii-chan has been…changed. Some sort of mind control."

The witch and wizard share a glance and nod to the black haired witch and the ones near her. She and the other three-who Yami and Yugi cannot see-head in the direction of his house.

Yami says,

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Tonks, and this is Lupin," the pink haired witch says, and Yami/Yugi sense she's concerned about them at the same time she's admiring his hair.

The young man called Lupin smiles and says,

"We were suppose to meet you, but we got word that you may be in great danger."

"That's an understatement," Yami says with a small smile, trying to imitate Yugi.

/_Yugi, do you want control? I need to start healing your body_./

/**Our** body, Yami. I'll take over for a few minutes./

/_Good, I don't want you to feel any of these side effects of this fight. Ah…_/

/I might pass out/

/_Ah, we're going to pass out anyway. I feel the pain a bit too much. Don't worry just talk to them-make sure they're good. Your instincts are excellent. I trust your judgment_./

The boy nods and says he will give back control as soon as possible, so Yami can protect them. Yugi asks if that works and when there's no reply he takes it as a yes. He realizes he must have a blank expression on his face, but the witch and wizard are having a small conversation of their own.

The woman says,

"We need to get the boy out of here. We can meet the others at the Burrow, I'm sure they will have no problem in collecting the others."

"Okay, but we need to get this boy there first."

"How did they know where I was?" Yugi asks Tonks and Lupin, wondering if there are any people watching him. They could be watching now and just waiting for a new opportunity to strike.

As the two wizards look back at him, Lupin says,

"There are many dark wizards of all different types and reasons. Our friends will care for your grandfather but right now we need to take care of you."

Yugi senses there is more to this, but he feels these two wizards will protect him. They seem sincere but Yugi and Yami need to tread cautiously. After simply being in control for five minutes, Yugi feels the stress and pain creeping up on him.

With the flash from the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi gives control to Yami. As he calls out for Yami, the Pharaoh quickly takes control. Yugi falls unconscious in his soul room.

Yami winces but allows Lupin to pick them up-cradling the boy in his arms.

The wizard smiles, and the witch holds on to his arm, before Tonks grins at Yami.

"It'll be okay, we'll soon be safe."

Tonks then holds a silverish necklace, and Yami feels the world slip away from them-twisting a turning. It feels as if the ground has fallen from underneath them.

The three of them land softly outside a lighted house and garden. Yami feels the world is still spinning before everything just slips away…

>

>

>

...Please Review!


End file.
